


Back To You

by Stylinson_28



Series: 'Till you come back Home [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Famous Harry, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Inspired by BACK TO YOU, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Toxic Relationship, break-up, friends to lovers to exes to lovers, mentions of a form of depression, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_28/pseuds/Stylinson_28
Summary: The first part of my song inspired OS series.Harry won the X-Factor with his band shortly after he and Louis got together. Through the years, they fight a lot and it becomes too much for Louis, so he breaks up with him. But no matter what...he keeps on coming back to him.[Inspired by Back To You by Louis Tomlinson (feat. Bebe Rexha & Digital Farm Animals)]I'm shit at summaries. My apologies.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> So...some of you voted over Twitter with which song I should start my song inspired OS series and here it is...the first part.  
> BACK TO YOU by Louis Tomlinson himself (feat. Bebe Rexha & Digital Farm Animals)  
> It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I hope you like it anyways.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> PS: I don't know any of the People mentioned in this Story in Person and it's just fiction.  
> Credits for the photos/manips used in the Coverart go to the wonderful People who made them. If you made one of them let me know your user and I'll credit you personally.

**_September 2017_ **

“I know you, Louis. Better than anyone else. You don’t want us to come out. You wouldn’t deal!”, Harry paces through their London flat, pulling on his newly short hair.

“These days I don’t even know myself, Harry”, Louis says in a weak voice, tired of their arguments, rubbing his hands over his face. Harry comes to a halt, looking at Louis in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…I don’t know myself anymore. All I’m doing is argue with you. I’m tired, Harry”, he sighs, “I always thought I’d marry Eleanor and that nobody would ever tell me how to feel.” Harry gapes at him, not believing what Louis had just said.

“May I remind you, that you ended it with Eleanor, because you fucking wanted to be with me? Do you regret us?”, he sounds angry. Louis shakes his head, trying to compose himself and think about what to say.

“I know, Harry, and I fucking don’t regret anything. I fucking love you and you kill me every time you go out with some model chick, pretending you’re as straight as a fucking pole. Newsflash, you’re not straight!”, he huffs out, standing up from the chair he was sitting in and wandering to the windowfront, looking at London’s skyline.

“YOU FUCKING DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!”, Harry screams, throwing the vase, Louis’ mother had brought from Japan, through the room. The vase shatters on the wall making Louis flinch.

“I FUCKING WELL KNOW THAT YOU DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME ANYMORE!”, Louis screams back, turns around calling, “IT’S FUCKING OVER!”, and slams his bedroom door behind his back, making Harry flinch as well. He pulls his hair once more, before grabbing his things and rushing out the front door, slamming the door behind him as well. Louis’ tears start to stream down his face, which is buried in his pillow, not believing that he had just broken up with Harry again.

 

“Hazza, Babe…please come back. I love you! Please call me when you hear this”, Louis speaks with shaky voice on Harry’s voicemail for the probably hundredth time in the last few days after their last fallout. He runs his free hand, which is not holding the phone, through his messy hair, trying to keep the tears from streaming down his face. He is a wreck again and all thanks to another stupid fight.

“You have to move on, Tommo. Forget him! If he doesn’t want to be your fucking fiancé in public then he doesn’t deserve you. Fuck him”, Stan, his oldest friend says from the couch, where he is playing FIFA. Louis shakes his head, tears trickling down his face, because he wasn’t able to hold them. His phone clutched in his hand, hoping it would start ringing with “Still The One” by Shania Twain, which was Louis’ ringtone for Harry.

“I don’t even know, if he still is my fiancé….I kinda lashed out and broke up with him last week. And now he won’t fucking answer and I don’t even know, where he is”, he tells Stan with a still shaky voice. He hadn’t told anyone, but he felt like he had to tell someone and who was a better choice than his best friend?! His mother maybe, but she was so stressed due to his younger siblings and he didn’t want her to worry about him as well. Yeah, Stan was the best choice, even though he gave bad advice regarding this situation. Of course he already had tried to move on and forget Harry, but it just didn’t work. Harry held him captive since the first time they met, there was no going back at least not right now.

Stan chuckles, “Well, you broke up with him a few times before and you always made up. This time won’t be any different”, Louis rolls his eyes, not feeling like laughing in this moment.

“But he won’t answer”, he whines, slumping down on the couch right next to Stan, who claps him on the shoulder and continues the game.

“He never does, does he?!”, Stan replies, his attention still on the game and Louis rolls his eyes, stomping out of the room onto the balcony to have a smoke. He sits down on a chair, cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other and looks over the grey city, that was his home for almost seven years now, crying silently too stressed out to hold it all in.

 

**_September 2010_ **

_It was a very cold September night in Louis’ London flat. Here he was, all curled up with his best friend in the world on his balcony, both wrapped in a blanket to keep them warm. They were looking for shooting stars and just enjoying each other’s presence, not knowing when the next time would be, that they could be together. Harry and his new band, One Direction, got through to the Live Shows on The X-Factor and this was their last night, before Harry had to move into the X-Factor House. Louis smiled at the boy, who was determined to see a shooting star in the sky, not registering that Louis was watching him. He admired how the skin on the younger boy’s forehead furrowed in concentration and how he bit his lower lip, a thing he always did when he was concentrating on something._

_“LOU! Look, a shooting star!”, Harry pointed excitedly at the sky, but Louis just kept watching him, now admiring his dimples that showed when he smiled. Louis laughed his dimples. It was probably his favorite thing on Harry, besides the curls of course. Harry’s curls were the best and Louis always wanted to burrow his hands in those, feeling the softness. Louis didn’t register that Harry had caught him watching, his face now confused and almost shy. Louis thought he was the most beautiful human to ever exist, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He leant forward and pressed his lips against the younger boy’s, placing one hand in Harry’s curls and the other on his flushed cheek, pulling him closer. Harry gasped in surprise but composed himself quickly and kissed him back tentatively._

_After a while, they pulled apart a bit, gasping for air, foreheads pressed against each other. They smiled brightly at each other and Louis placed another lingering kiss on Harry’s plump ones._

_“I’m in love with you”, Louis whispered, anxiously awaiting the younger boy’s reaction. Without any reason though, Harry smiled even wider, pecked him on the lips and replied, “I’m in love with you too.” And that was that. On this chilly night of September 28 th, 2010 they became boyfriends and they couldn’t have been any happier._

**_September 2011_ **

_The months had gone by in a blur. One Direction had won the X-Factor and had been on the X-Factor Tour and recorded their first studio album that was set to come out in November, they also were to be opening act for Big Time Rush next year. Their first single “What Makes You Beautiful” had topped the charts in many countries and they already were known as a phenomenon and teen sensation. They were quite famous already. In June, Harry had moved into Louis’ flat with him, enjoying every free minute there curled up on the couch or the balcony or tangled in the sheets with his amazing boyfriend._

_“What do you mean, we can’t go out tonight? It’s our fucking one year anniversary!”, Louis asked his boyfriend irritated, already half dressed for a romantic dinner in downtown London._

_“You know that I’m not allowed to be gay in public, Lou. We’re lucky they even let us stay together”, Harry tried to explain desperately, pulling his hair. Louis looked incredulous at his boyfriend, a glint of disappointment in his eyes._

_“You said it was just until you’re famous. You said that nobody would care anymore when you’d have gained enough fans. YOU FUCKING SAID IT WAS JUST FOR A FEW MONTHS!”_

_“I did think so, Lou. I really, really want to be with you in public and have this romantic dinner in the city on our one year anniversary, but I just can’t. I’d break the contract. Just a few more months, then we’ll be free. I promise”, Harry pleaded desperately, taking his upset boyfriend’s hand in his. Louis shook his head and pulled his hand out of Harry’s grip, pacing through their bedroom, pulling on his hair, trying to think about what to do, what to think._

_“You don’t know that, Harry. You can’t make a promise you possibly won’t be able to hold and I can’t live like this…”, he said weakly, trying to hold the tears in but failing. He wiped at his eyes, trying to make the tears stop from rolling down his cheeks, but wasn’t able to._

_“What are you saying?”, Harry asked anxiously, tears rolling down his face as well._

_“I’m saying that it’s me or your fucking career. You know I always supported you with your dream, but I just can’t live like this, Harry. I want to hold your hand and fucking kiss you in public. I want to post cute couple photos of us on Instagram and I want to go out on dates with you. I fucking want to call you my boyfriend in front of everyone…”, he paused, looking deep in the younger boy’s teary eyes, “I give you the choice. Go out with me tonight and don’t care about anyone seeing us, give me the anniversary I fucking deserve…or leave and don’t come back.”_

_“You can’t do this, Lou. Baby, please. Give me a few more months and I’ll tell everyone and show you around. Please, don’t break up with me”, he pleaded sobbing, but Louis shook his head tired of the drama and the stress that came with a closeted famous boyfriend._

_“I can’t, Harry. It kills me inside to be your dirty little secret and that’s not what I broke up with El for. I don’t deserve to be anyone’s dirty secret. I want a fucking normal boyfriend. Is this too much to ask?” Harry’s shoulders sank down and he nodded defeated, wiping his tears away and started to pack a bag._

_“I guess, that’s that then. I’m sorry, Lou, I can’t let the boys down. I won’t ruin our careers if this backfires. I wish I could have both, but I get what you’re saying. I’m sorry”, he said, gave Louis a little kiss on his cheek and left the flat, leaving a crying Louis alone._

**_September 2012_ **

_“What does SHE do here?”, Harry asked upset, gulping down his drink. They were at Niall’s birthday bash in a rented London club. Louis looked up from his phone, following Harry’s gaze to the bar, seeing Eleanor standing there with Danielle, Harry’s bandmate Liam’s girlfriend. Louis rolled his eyes annoyed and chucked down his own drink, putting away his phone to face his boyfriend._

_“El is friends with Danny. They met at some fashion event, I think”, he told him emotionless. Harry snorted and slammed his cup on a table, pulling Louis towards the dancefloor right in sight of the bar. He pulled Louis with his back against his chest, his hands on the older lad’s hips, grinding down on him to the beat of the music. Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck, inhaling his scent and licked, bit and kissed over his neck, pulling him as close as possible against his chest. Louis stiffened, not knowing what got into his normally in public reserved boyfriend._

_“What are you doing? Someone could see”, he protested, trying to push him back, but Harry was too strong. He didn’t answer at first, was just grinding against Louis’ bum and sucking on his neck, probably leaving marks there, breathing hot air against the older lad’s skin there. Louis closed his eyes to compose himself, but couldn’t help but let out a little moan. Just as he was grinding back against Harry’s already hard cock in his tight skinnies, they were pulled apart by Harry’s bandmates. Louis huffed out an annoyed groan and decided to get another drink at the bar, maybe even catching up with Eleanor a little. He hadn’t seen her in ages._

_“Were you having fun with Eleanop?”, Harry asked accusingly that night back in Louis’ flat and Louis groaned annoyed, pulling at his hair. He was tired, had a headache and was absolutely smashed from the party. He didn’t have the energy to fight with Harry._

_“How many times do I have to say it again? She is just a friend! I fucking love you, Harry, only you.”_

_“Oh really? Didn’t seem like it, when you were laughing and dancing with her instead of me, your actual boyfriend”, Harry snorted bitterly and Louis rolled his eyes._

_“I would have done all that with you the whole night long, but if I remember correctly, we’re not allowed to show public affection, because you’re a fucking closeted popstar. Don’t get all jealous on Eleanor, when it’s your fault alone that we can’t be together in public”, Louis sighed, “I gave you a second chance, because you promised things would change soon, but here we are, ten months later and still…nothing has changed.”_

_“I know, Lou and I’m sorry. Just a bit more time and we’ll be together in public. Please believe me. It won’t be long”, the younger boy said, looking Louis in the eyes, hope shimmering in them. Louis shook his head, sighing, and rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion._

_“I’m sorry, but I can’t believe you and I’m so fucking tired, Hazza. I’m still your dirty secret and it kills me every day to not be able to be with you like any normal couple can. And then your fucking jealousy. Why can’t you see that I only have eyes for you?”_

_“I know and I’m sorry. Please, give me a few more months and I’ll fix everything”, Harry pleaded, stroking Louis’ cheek, but Louis pryed his hand away, turning around towards the window._

_“I can’t, Harry. I’m so done with all this. Please, leave.” And just like that, Harry left the second time, not coming back on his own._

**_September 2013_ **

_They were in fucking Australia and Louis couldn’t believe it. It was the first time in a long time that he was able to visit Harry and the boys on Tour and it was fucking Australia of all places. The last time he had visited Harry on tour was in April last year, when the boys were in New Zealand. Unfortunately, it had caused a lot of drama in the One Direction fandom, when a blurry video of them cuddling and almost kissing surfaced on the internet, but Harry’s team had been able to debunk it for the majority of the fans. Only a little part, the Larry Fandom, still believed in them kissing in this video and their support was, what still kept Louis going._

_“Come with me for a walk?”, Harry asked him and Louis nodded agreeing, taking his boyfriend’s hand and intertwined their fingers. It was late already and there was a secluded beach next to the hotel they were staying at. They used a few private hallways, only reserved for the band and were outside after five minutes. They wandered around the beach hand in hand, the stars and the moon shining down at them and it was just beautiful. Louis smiled happily, enjoying the silence and the opportunity to be a normal couple, at least for a bit in the dark night on some secluded beach in Australia._

_“I spoke to management and the label”, Harry broke the silence between them and Louis looked at him curiously._

_“What about?”, he raised his eyebrow._

_“About me coming out.”_

_“What?”, Louis asked surprised, not daring to be too enthusiastic about it. He didn’t want to get his hopes up._

_“They said I could come out by the end of the year. New Year’s Eve, if we want to. We could go to Times Square together”, Harry smiled at Louis, waiting for his reaction._

_“Wow. That’s great news, Hazza. But not Times Square. You went there with Taylor Swift last year for your stupid little PR stunt. I want a quiet New Year’s. Just us too. We could post a picture and make it official…”, he said smiling and placed a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek._

_“Works too. I can’t wait to finally tell the world what an amazing boyfriend I have. How lucky I am”, he confesses and Louis halts suddenly. Forcing a confused Harry to stop as well. Harry looked confused at him, still holding his hand, but Louis pulled it away, taking a deep breath, which made Harry furrow his eyebrows in confusion. Louis smiled reassuring and grabbed in his pocket, “I wanted to do something for a long time now, but the timing was never quite right. But here we are now and we’re gonna be able to show our love by the end of this year and I never was surer of anything in my life”, Harry still looked confused, but his eyes filled with tears the moment Louis got down on one knee, opened a ring box and took one of Harry’s hands in his._

_“Harry Edward Styles, I love you so so much and you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. We had our rough patches, but it’s all gonna be okay in a few months and I’m so proud of you and what you have established in these three years, since we started dating today exactly three years ago. We were sitting at my balcony and you watched the stars, but I only had eyes for you. I still have and I’m sure that I always will. I want to be with you forever, have a family together and grow old together, until we take our last breaths. You are the one for me, the love of my life, my soulmate. I’ll never will love anyone as much as I love you and I don’t want to. Hazza, will you please marry me?”, he blinked hopefully up at his teary eyed boyfriend, who had his free hand clutched over his mouth in surprise. After a few short moments, he finally relieved Louis with wild nodding and Louis breathed out in relieve, standing up and putting the simple silver ring with a turquoise on Harry’s shaking hand, cupped his cheeks smiling brightly and kissed him passionately there under the moon and the stars on a beautiful beach in fucking Australia. Louis felt like in a dream, he couldn’t wait to finally be able to be with Harry in public, to tell the whole world, that he was engaged to popstar Harry Styles, the boy he had already loved before he became famous._

**_September 2014_ **

_It was their fourth anniversary and they still weren’t a couple in public. Management didn’t let them come out on New Year’s. Instead they had hooked Harry up with another model, Kendall Jenner, believing it was better for the band’s career, if they were all still straight and available. Louis hadn’t taken it well, when Harry told him and they broke up again. Louis was so done with this game. He just wanted to act like a normal couple with his fiancé. He wanted to plan their wedding, now that it was finally legal for same sex couples to get married in the UK, but he didn’t want to marry the love of his life in secret. He didn’t want the whole world to think that his husband slept around with some model chicks, so he broke it off again, but went back to Harry, when they came back to London in April for their second tour. He just couldn’t live without him, he loved him so much and he couldn’t help it, even though he couldn’t take all the drama anymore. He even had started smoking due to all the stress, caused by all this shit going on with the band’s management and their constant fights. When Harry wasn’t on tour, they fought most of the time, there wasn’t much room for loved up nights anymore. Louis couldn’t even remember the last time they made love to each other. These days they got off without each other, too frustrated with the situation to stop fighting about the same old shit. Louis always said he wanted Harry to come out and Harry always replied that he couldn’t ruin their career to be selfish. He always argued that it wasn’t just his career on the line, but all of the boys’. That always resulted in Louis screaming and then Harry screaming and often objects were thrown through the flat, followed by one of them leaving the flat slamming the door. That was their life now. There wasn’t enough room anymore for love. Louis broke up with him more often than not, but also came always back to him, because he couldn’t stand to be without him._

_That night, the night of their fourth anniversary, Louis wanted to just love and not fight for once. Their love definitely came too short in the last months and Louis was tired of it. He was absolutely drained and exhausted, so he decided to cook a romantic dinner for them, for when Harry came back from tour, to eat on their balcony under the stars, just where they had their first kiss exactly four years ago. He also made his old classic, Chicken stuffed with Mozzarella cheese, wrapped in Parma Ham with a side of homemade mash. While the food cooked, Louis set the table, placing candles and rose petals on it and also spread rose petals from the hallway to their bedroom, laying out a heart of rose petals on their newly made bed. Louis usually never did laundry, but that day he had made an exception to surprise his beautiful fiancé and show him how much he still loved and adored him, no matter their problems._

_“That’s amazing. Thank you, Baby”, Harry said that night, when Louis sat him down at the table and served the food. Louis smiled brightly and gave his fiancé a quick peck on the lips, before he sat down as well and they ate dinner quietly, enjoying the comfortable silence between them._

_“I have another surprise for you. Come with me?!”, Louis held out his hand for Harry to take after they cleaned the table and Harry took it smiling, letting himself be pulled into the bedroom by a smug grinning Louis. When the door closed behind them, Louis pressed the younger lad against the door, kissing him feverishly, while undressing him, Harry doing the same. By the second, they both were naked, hands roaming over each other’s body, they walked backwards towards their bed, falling on it, legs tangled and lips hungrily sliding over each other, tongues fighting a hot battle for dominance._

_It was the best night Louis had had in a long time and he was so incredibly happy to just forget everything, even if it was just for one night._

**_September 2015_ **

_On their fifth anniversary Harry had a show at the O2 in London and Louis only was allowed to come with female company. The Larry Stylinson rumors had gotten out of hand the last year and Management didn’t want Louis near Harry in public. They weren’t even allowed to publicly be friends anymore, so they had to fake a fallout, which had made everything worse between them. Louis had broken up with Harry a few times, while he had been on tour, only to go back to him during the tour break. Just the night before they had had a fight again, because Harry didn’t want Louis to come to the show and just wait for him at home and celebrate then…after the show, but Louis wasn’t having it. He wanted to be there and support his fiancé, he wanted to finally see a show again, the last one had been that one in Australia two years ago. They fought because of Harry’s jealousy again and Louis didn’t know what to do anymore. Being with Harry killed him, because of all their fights, but being without him killed him even more. He just couldn’t stand the thought of Harry being happy with someone else, so he always came back to Harry. After four years of drama, he was addicted to it._

_Here he was now with Eleanor at the O2 somewhere in the middle of the arena, because he wasn’t allowed to sit in the VIP area, Harry’s team too afraid someone would notice and question their relationship status again. They had Harry still in this iron closet and there was no ending in sight, especially now that Zayn had left the band. The fanbase was split up and it just was the worst timing ever to come out, even though they had promised Harry, he could come out by the end of this year, this time for real. Now it was postponed again, until into the band’s Hiatus after their current tour. They needed a break to breathe and do other things, relieve all the stress of their busy lives. Now Harry and Louis hoped to come out by the end of next year, when everything was stable again and the fanbase wasn’t that angry and split open anymore._

_Harry and the boys were up on stage and Harry was just reading some signs fans brought to the show. Louis loved seeing him so alive and happy. Harry was made for the stage and that was where he felt the most alive and Louis thought that this was amazing. He wouldn’t want Harry to give that up, to give something up that brought him so much joy. Louis knew that Harry wouldn’t be happy without making music and being on stage, playing his songs for the fans and interact with them._

_“10 years since our first kiss, 5 years of married bliss, 1 show we couldn’t miss”, Harry read out a sign and Louis smiled down at him, a few tears in his eyes. There was a couple in the audience whose anniversary was today as well and they could be open about it. Louis felt jealous, but also found it extremely cute, just like everyone else there. Louis didn’t hear the rest of Harry’s conversation with the man, too lost in his own thoughts, not registering that Eleanor had taken his hand in her own, stroking with her thumb over the back of his hand. When he did though, he didn’t pull away, the gesture was just too comforting._

_That night after the show, they fought about Eleanor again and Harry told him, he was expected to go on a romantic getaway with Kendall Jenner in January again. They fought about that as well and it was one of their worst fights, leading into another break up._

**_September 2016_ **

_They were on a romantic getaway in Jamaica, where Harry wanted to write and record most of his first solo album. The other writers and producers wouldn’t come until next week and Harry had surprised him with the tickets and a key to the secluded villa, Harry had secretly bought for them. Louis was impressed and he absolutely loved their new house and Jamaica. He loved Jamaica, it was where they went on their first vacation as a couple and a few times after, because in Jamaica they could be who they were. Nobody was allowed to take pictures of them due to the law there and they just were anonymous. Just a young gay couple enjoying their vacation. Jamaica was Louis’ favorite place in the world. In Jamaica he could forget everything that had happened between them._

_“What’s that?”, Harry asked him pointing to the scar on his wrist, while they were laying on a lounge chair on their private beach. Louis blinked sleepy towards Harry, who was laying on his side, caressing his warm skin._

_“Uhm…just a little scar. The knife slid out of my hand…”, Louis stuttered, trying to be convincing. He didn’t want Harry to know that he had cut himself the last time they were broken up, not able to deal with everything anymore. He had needed to feel some other kind of pain, not that kind in his heart. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, not looking convinced, but he let it go. Instead kissed the scar, hovered over Louis and kissed him passionately, showing him that there was still love and passion left between them and Louis laughed at Harry’s jokes and because Harry’s touches on his naked skin tingled a lot and everything was alright. In these moments he could just forget all the pain and it was amazing._

**_December 2017_ **

It was December, New Year’s Eve, and Louis and Harry were back together again. Louis had apologized for his outburst and he had given Harry one last chance, which he hoped would not be a mistake.

They are in Jamaica again, sitting on the beach all wrapped up in a cosy blanket, waiting for the new year to arrive in only a few minutes. Louis’ head is lying on Harry’s chest and the younger lad plays softly with his hair, making Louis smile a little.

“I love this. I love you”, Louis whispers, blinking up at his fiancé, who gives him a bright smile and leans down to press a sweet peck against his lips. Louis looks down at his own hand, stroking over Harry’s defined chest and keeps smiling, enjoying this wonderful moment.

“I love you too”, Harry whispers against his head, kissing him there. Then he grabs into his jeans pocket, pulling his phone out, which makes Louis frown in confusion. They have a strict ‘No phone’ policy while on vacation and Harry normally obeys. He had not once protested against it before, so Louis was irritated at his action.

“Let’s take a picture and remember this forever. Our first quiet New Year’s Eve in years. I want to remember it”, Harry pleads and Louis agrees smiling fondly at his dorky fiancé and lets him take the picture. Louis leaning up and kissing his cheek, Harry smiling fondly at the camera. It’s a cute picture.

“It’s cute”, Louis coos and Harry grins, giving him another peck and then opens Instagram, making Louis look up in confusion again.

“Wh…what are you doing?”, he stutters out, but Harry just smiles brightly, captioning the picture and posting it.

“I just came out and told everyone about my beautiful fiancé, I want to marry next year”, Harry shrugs and Louis smiles at him happily, feeling like the luckiest man in the whole world. He takes Harry’s phone and reads:

**_“When love is meant to be, it always finds a way” - Happy New Year from my beautiful fiancé and I. To another beautiful year full of love, fun and health._ **

“This is amazing. Thank you. Happy New Year, Baby”, Louis says, turning in Harry’s arms and climbing on top of him, kissing him with all the passion, love and desire he has in him for this amazing man.

Harry would never know about the bullshit he had put Louis through, because Louis wouldn’t ever tell him. He wouldn’t tell him about all the alcohol he had downed during the last years, or about their fighting being the reason for him starting to smoke and Harry definitely would never learn about how Louis went to therapy for anxiety and the beginning stadium of depression or his self harm, even though he had already seen the scar. Louis wouldn’t ever tell him, he only could guess, but he would never know for sure. They would just live the rest of their lives in happiness and loving each other with all their heart and that was everything that counts.

“Happy New Year, Lou. I love you”, Harry whispers against his fiancés lips and lets himself be pulled into a night full of passion and love right there in their safe space.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)  
> A few comments would be great and motivating to write more song inspired One Shots. Kudos are also always appreciated. I really hope you liked this OS and really would like to know your thoughts.  
> I'm not going to pretend that there a no mistakes and I sincerely apologise for them. English isn't my first language.
> 
> You can also find me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Stylinson28Fics)  
> and [ Tumblr ](https://stylinson28fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
